A pentagon of love
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: An older story of mine, written 4 years ago, set after Hao's defeat. Hao uses Tamao to escape his prison and return. The guys try to stop him. Love, amidst all. Tamaox4 guys. Who will Tamao end up with?
1. The letter

Chapter 1: The letter

Tamao ran inside the house waving a letter in her hand. A few heads turned with curiosity; around the table were gathered most of the shamans: Yoh, Anna, Ren, Horo, while Jun and Ryu enjoyed their honeymoon in Venice; Manta and Pirika were around the table too.

"It's for you, Yoh-sama!" she said, catching her breath.

Yoh's face lightened when he saw the sender.

"Hey, guys, Lyserg wrote me a letter!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it to us!" Horo said

"Yes, read!" Ren added

Yoh opened the envelope and took the paper out.

Dear friend,

It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I've been away from home for most of my time, working and studying.

I also had to take care of some things and I realize that I didn't make time for my friends, and I am ashamed of this.

After all, you and the others helped me very much, even from the beginning. I owe you my happiness; you made me understand what was really important in life and you took care of me all this time.

I wish to fix the impoliteness that I committed.

So, I'd like to invite all of you to spend time with me here, in my house in London. It's been repaired recently and I think it would be nice to have you here for a while.

Phone me as soon as you reached a decision and tell me how many persons wish to come, so that I can prepare, that is, if you accept my invitation.

I'm waiting for your answer.

Love,

Lyserg

"So?" Horo asked. "Are we going to London?"

Yoh smiled and looked at Anna. She was pregnant in the second month.

Ever since the "event (meaning when they found out she was pregnant), the others tried to convince Anna to do less effort, and Yoh was swooning all over her.

Yoh wanted to see Lyserg, of course, but he didn't want to put Anna's health or the child's life in danger.

Tamao looked sadly at Yoh; her crush for him started disappearing little by little ever since his wedding, but she still kept a small weakness for him and she envied Anna.

"Anna? Do you think you can travel like this?"

The girl looked in his eyes with the same severe look she gave him during the training.

"I am still in the first trimester, Yoh, and this won't put me into danger. Thank you for your concern, but it's not like I'm in a comma"

"Then, so you want to go?"

"Sure. I've never been to London before"

"It's colder back there and I don't want you to get sick"

"Don't worry about me. I never get sick"

"So, we're going to Lyserg! Cool!"

"Who wants to go?" Yoh asked

"I can't" Manta said. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't get the chance to — my father and I are going to America for a month"

"Why?"

"He wants me to learn more about the company he's running so I'll join a preparing program. That's my luck — "he sighed. "-Having to study during my vacation"

"When do you leave?" Yoh asked

"Tomorrow night"

"I can't do it either. I have to go back home" Pirika said.

"So, it's going to be me, Horo, Ren, Anna and Tamao. Five persons!"

"London, here we come!" Horo jumped.

Yoh phoned Lyserg and told him they were coming.


	2. The dream

Chapter 2: The dream

Ren's plane flew above the clouds. Yoh and Anna sat together, holding hands. Ren and Horo stood behind them and Tamao stood on the seat behind Horo, feeling like a stranger.

She was looking out the window, trying to ignore her fear. Her heart was beating faster than usual and her cheeks had taken a bright pink color.

Horo turned and looked at her.

"Tamao, what's wrong?"

Ren turned around and noticed her change too.

"Are you OK?"

She blinked two times and answered.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You look..."

"I'm fine!" she repeated.

"Are you upset?" Ren asked

"What for?" she asked back, a bit surprised.

"For being there alone, and…"

"I don't mind sitting here alone with my thoughts. And I'm not upset"

"Good"

They sat down on their seats again, Ren throwing her one last concerned look.

Tamao closed her eyes to get some sleep. She knew they still had two more hours left until the arrival at the airport.

[Tamao's dream]

Tamao was walking through a dark forest, every tree taking a monstrous shape as she passed by; she couldn't see anyone, anything familiar and she didn't know where she was going, but her instincts told her to keep going ahead.

"Tamao"

She stopped, hearing her name called by a familiar voice.

"Yo-Yoh-sama…?"

"Tamao…save me…free me!" the voice asked her.

"Yoh-sama? Where are you?"

"Right here" the voice echoed through the forest.

"Yoh-sama, keep talking…I'm coming…"

She started running through the endless forest towards a light that she could see. She thought she had been running for hours. Her powers were leaving her; every muscle of her fragile body was tired. All she wanted to do was collapse in the grass, but she knew Yoh-sama suffered and needed her help.

Eventually, she found herself in front of a fountain. She looked inside to see his face; his eyes looking at her with sadness.

"Tamao…"

"Yoh-sama…what happened to you? What is this fountain?"

"It's a gate to the other world"

"You're dead?!"

"Yes"

Tears fell on her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Tamao…"

"I failed you" she whispered between sobs.

"No, you can still help me!"

"How?"

"Take my soul out of the fountain. You're the only one who can do it"

She touched the silver liquid, the barrier between her and the one she loved, but as her fingers went deeper, she felt a lot of pain, as if a million knives stabbed her all over the body at the same time.

She quickly removed her hand.

"I can't" she whispered. "It hurts!"

"Yes, you can!" he encouraged her, smiling. "Try again!"

"Yoh-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"I know" he answered. "And I feel the same"

She looked in his eyes and finally found the power to do it. Her fingers passed through the barrier and took the spectral image of Yoh, her feelings for him defeating the pain. She released him with a last cry and then collapsed on the grass.

[End of dream]

"Tamao! Tamao! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and looked around. Ren, Horo, Yoh and Anna stood near her chair with expressions of concern on their faces. She was pale and sweating. Her forehead was cold.

"What is it?" she asked

"You started screaming and contorted weirdly…you scared us!" Horo said.

"What was it? A vision?" Anna asked

"I hope not. I think it was just a nightmare, a very exhausting one" Tamao murmured. "Sorry I disturbed you guys"

"Are you OK now?" Yoh asked her

"Yes, I saved…" she said, stopping just in time.

Yoh frowned.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" she answered quickly, looking out the window.

Of course that dream was just a dream. He will never love her. Because of Anna…"Nothing at all"

Ren sat on the chair next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll stay with you for a while, to make sure you're all right. Here, drink some lemonade" he said, handing her a glass with the yellow juice.

"Thank you" she answered, taking a sip and then she placed it back on the table.

"So?"

"I feel better"

"Good. I hope it didn't happen because of this situation. You've been nervous ever since we took off. Are you afraid of heights?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you honestly think it was just a nightmare? It seemed very intense, almost like a vision"

"So that's why Anna asked me…"

"You kept repeating: "I'll save you". Who were you talking to?"

"I just…it doesn't matter"

"You can trust me, we're friends"

"It was Yoh-sama"

"Oh!"

Ren smiled. Maybe it had been just a nightmare. Everyone knew Tamao cared about Yoh more than she cared about herself.

"Come on, get some sleep. You still look tired" he murmured

"I don't want to…I don't want any more nightmares"

"You won't get any more nightmares, I promise. I'll protect you from them."

She leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep again while he was caressing her head.


	3. With Lyserg

Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! Since this one of the old stories, I didn't think it would appeal to you at all^^. I'm glad it did, here's your chap 3!

Disclaimer: No. Still don't own it.

Hao: Thank god. I don't want to live the day a stupid fanfiction-writer-obsessed-fangirl like you gets her filthy human hands on Shaman King.

Me: You insensitive jerk!

Hao:....

Me: You'll pay. You'll pay for this in one of the chapters, mwuahaha (oh, I'm so inspired) *goes to the computer to type the next chapter*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: With Lyserg

Somewhere in Japan, a loud crash was heard.

A tombstone was broken into two pieces as the spell holding him prisoner was broken. A finger moved, then his hand. He thrived it through the coffin's oven and the ground covering it. A light around him destroyed the barer between life and death.

*cough*cough* "I smell…the air...I'm…alive!"

He touched his face and smiled.

"You did it, Tamao! Your love has set me free!"

He looked at the sky and smirked.

"I have so many things to do…so many people to kill…and a half to get…mwahahaha!"

*

The plane landed an hour later at the airport. Lyserg was waiting there already, all cheerful.

"Guys, I thought you changed your mind!" he exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Same here" Horo said.

"Whoa, you've changed!" Yoh said

"You too…come, we have so many things to talk about!..."

Lyserg's driver took everyone to Lyserg's residence — a big house in a quiet place in London, away from the noise in the center.

"Do you like it?" Lyserg asked the others smiling.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…" Yoh exclaimed.

"Like a dream…" Tamao whispered.

The girl seemed to be OK now; she had recovered completely and her cheeks had taken their natural color again.

Lyserg looked at her as if he saw her for the first time in his life; it was a different kind of smile that all the others. Ren noticed it and he didn't like it. He placed his arm around her waist and she blushed.

"I'm happy that you feel better" he told her

"Thanks for your concern" she said, praying that he would let her go.

Lyserg turned his gaze upon Anna.

"Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant"

"How could you leave this way?"

"As I told Yoh, I'm perfectly fine" she replied

"If you say so…"

They entered the house and had breakfast. Lyserg proved to be the perfect host. Everyone was satisfied of how things were going. Everyone except for Ren, who noticed another insistent gaze of Lyserg's over Tamao.

"I prepared a schedule for you, I mean since you're in London, there are a few things you should see…"

"Visit museums and learn history? No duh, we're in vacation!" said Horo

"Don't be so impolite, Horo! I agree with Lyserg, but before we do this, we need to rest. We've had a long travel and we didn't get much sleep" Anna said after smacking Horo.

"Of course. Let me show you to your rooms"

Breakfast was over, so they went upstairs on the first floor.

"This is my dormitory" said the boy, pointing at a door. "How do you want to stay? One in the room, or…?"

"I'll stay with Anna" said Yoh

"Good. And the others?"

"I'll stay alone" Tamao said

"And you two?" Lyserg asked them.

Horo raised his shoulders; he didn't care. Ren looked at him for a second.

"We can share the same room if you have separate beds and a good ventilation system" Ren said.

Lyserg laughed.

"Yes, I do"

Then, Lyserg showed them their rooms; Yoh and Anna's were across his own, Tamao's was on his right and Ren's and Horo's was on his left.

Yoh, Anna, Ren and Horo went directly to bed while Tamao went on the common balcony to get fresh air. She wasn't tired because she had slept in the plane. She closed her eyes, thinking. Lyserg too came out and saw her.

"You can't sleep?" he asked her.

"I'm not tired. I slept a lot in the plane"

"Oh"

She turned to look back at the city.

"I like this place. It's much quieter than I imagined"

"I'm glad you like it"

A few moments of silence.

"Tamao?"

"What is it, Lyserg?"

"You…I mean, you and Ren seem close…"

She laughed.

"I got sick in the plane and he helped me"

"Are you two together?"

"No"

"When I saw you at the airport, I almost didn't recognize you. You grew" said the boy smiling

"Grew? Yes, I'm a little older than the last time we met" she answered.

"Grew more beautiful, I mean" he said blushing

"Oh. Thanks" she answered starting to blush.

"I guess the others will keep sleeping for a few hours. What would you like to do during the while?"

"I don't know…"

"Let's go on a walk; it's good this time of the day"

"All right"

She returned to her room and changed clothes. Lyserg was waiting for her on the corridor. He could hardly keep a "Wow!" inside himself after she came out. She now wore a beautiful light pink dress and her hair (which she was now wearing long) fell over her shoulders. She was astonishing.

"What have you been doing?" he asked her while getting out of the house.

"Nothing exceptional" she answered. "I continued my studies at school, the shamanic studies as well and…well, I confess, I was feeling a little bit bored of doing the same things every day, so I'm grateful for your invitation"

"Good" he said

"And you?"

"Well, I also continued my studies at school. I want to become a detective, just like my father. In the mean time, I write mysteries"

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Can I read? I like mysteries"

Lyserg seemed a little bit embarrassed.

"It's only a few short stories…and I'm not sure they're good. I'll have to practice longer"

"I'm sure you're a great writer. I still haven't decided what to do with my life" she said

"Don't worry, you still have time" Lyserg told her.

She smiled at him and he took her hand into his.

"So that I don't lose you" he explained. "The place is getting more crowded now. It's full of tourists this time of the year"

"OK"

They walked like this for a while, trying to avoid the crowds.

"What job do you think would suit me?" she asked Lyserg

"Whatever it is, I don't see you in an office. Maybe a teacher, or a journalist…I imagine you in the nature taking pictures. A photographer, maybe!"

"I think I'd like to be a journalist" she said. "If you say this fits me…"

"We could work together" he rushed. "I'd catch the criminals, resolve mysteries and you could write articled about it"

"Yes, we could do that!"

A few more minutes of silence passed, while they were crossing a street.

"So, will you let me read them?" Tamao asked.

"As long as you keep it a secret" he said. "I don't want the others to know about this. I can only imagine what Horo would say. Thank God Chocolove's not here…"

"I'll keep the secret, I promise!" she said

"All right. I trust you, Tamao. I'll give you the manuscript when we get home. Maybe you can give me some ideas"

"Yes, I could"

Lyserg stopped as if he was in a trance and shuddered.


	4. An old enemy returns

**Chapter 4: An old enemy returns**

Disclaimer: I don't won anyone here, just the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao shook him.

"Lyserg! Lyserg! What happened?"

"Something bad. I don't know yet" he said. "Let's go home"

"Wait…do you have visions?"

"No. I developed some sort of a sixth sense, like feeling things without the help of Morphin and my pendulum"

"And what was it this time?" she asked

"A lot of anger and hatred, and a thirst for revenge"

"What?!"

"A criminal. I must investigate" he said

They started running across the streets; soon they reached the gate and started running across the alley to the door, when something blocked the way.

"Spirit of Fire?! How?" Lyserg shouted

"My, my, look who we have here…Lyserg…and Tamao" the cold and calm voice said.

"Hao?! But-but how? Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"

"Supposed to, yes, and I was dead until a few hours ago"

"How did you escape? That spell was meant to keep you there forever!"

"Only someone who loves you and is capable to endure pain beyond imagination, willing to sacrifice herself for you shall set your spirit free and give you your life back. Yes, I remember. You thought I couldn't do it? I found the girl, Diethel. She's the one that set me free" Hao answered, pointing at Tamao.

"The dream…the forest…it was you?" Tamao whispered

"Yes, it was me. You see, it was impossible to find someone to love me like this. The X-laws and the others exterminated my old team after you left. Opacho didn't escape either. He had nothing to do with this, he was just an innocent child and they killed him just because he was on my team…"

"Yes, we now that he was good" Lyserg said, bored.

"Anyway, I decided to use the advantage that I looked like Yoh. I couldn't make Anna do it, her mind is too strong for me and she can't be easily fooled. So, that left Tamao. She had lived Yoh forever and the fool never knew it. I entered her already tormented mind, created a dream, and, voila! Here I am!"

"But she doesn't love you! And why did you come here anyway?"

"For revenge. I don't have much more to live. I'll kill you and the X-laws and then I'll take Yoh's soul from him. Prepare to die, Lyserg!"

"No!" Tamao shouted and jumped in front of Lyserg.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Hao shouted at her

"I won't let you hurt him!" she snapped at him, pulling Lyserg close

"Step away" Hao said perfectly calm.

"No!"

Hao stopped his attack. He seemed to have thought of something.

"Fine. Have it your way, then"

His spirit grabbed Tamao and disappeared in a fireball.

"Tamao! TAMAO!" Lyserg shouted.

Nothing happened. She was gone for good.

There was another condition to the spell. Tamao wasn't allowed to die. And Hao couldn't fool the spell for too long. Lyserg was right. Tamao didn't love him, she loved Yoh; and not as strongly as she loved him in the beginning. To stay alive, Hao needed her to love him.

Lyserg ran inside the house and woke everyone up.

"YOH! REN! HORO!" he shouted along the corridor.

"What is it?" the others asked leaving their rooms rubbing the eyes.

"Hao was released"

"WHAT?!"

"He says Tamao did it" Lyserg continued

"WHAT?!"

"But she doesn't love him" Anna said. "And she didn't go at that fountain; she was with us all the time. Where is she?"

"He took her"

"He…what?!"

"Hao wanted to kill me, but he changed his mind. He wants Yoh's soul too"

"He needs her to stay alive" Ren said. "She doesn't love him"

"Wait! Tamao didn't know about this spell?" Yoh asked

"I never told her. I thought we could keep him locked this time" Anna said with a low voice. "We underestimated his mental powers. But nobody ever managed to escape the Fountain of Doom before"

"She thought she was saving Yoh" Ren said

"Yes, Hao said something like this…" Lyserg added. "We have to save her"

"Yes, we don't know what he could to her. We have to find him and destroy him once and for all"

"I'll get my pendulum to locate her"

"We didn't bring our weapons with us"

"It doesn't matter, I'll find something. There are weapons in the dungeons"


	5. Trying to get along

**Chapter 5: Trying to get along**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone:((

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mean time, Hao had landed in a forest. His spirit let go of Tamao.

"What do you want?!"

"Not much. I want my revenge, but to do that, I have to live"

"Then why did you take me? So that the others won't kill you? You want to use me as a shield or something?"

"No. I could never do this to such a beautiful girl. Besides, I might spare Yoh and Lyserg's lives if they join me"

"They won't join you, they're not idiots. Who would join a monster like you?!"

Hao's face changed as a response to her. He looked at the girl with fury and, before she could do anything, she fell on the ground. She felt a sting on her left cheek and a thread of blood fell from her lip.

Hao had slapped her.

Tamao started crying silently. She hated him with all her heart. She hated him for his crimes, she hated him for playing with her mind, for planning to kill those whom she loved and for slapping her.

Hao started to feel a sting on his chest and then he knew that he had started this with the wrong foot.

He fell on his knees and tried to approach to her, but she pushed him away. His pain was getting worse and he had to do something fast.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, ignoring her silent protests.

"Tamao, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry! Please, forgive me! I didn't want to hit you…please, don't cry…it's breaking my heart to see you like this…" he whispered. 'So true…' he continued mentally, still fighting with the pain.

She stopped crying and looked at him surprised. Why was he acting like this?

"Hao? Since when did you start being sorry?"

"I can't live without you" he whispered. "I've loved you ever since you came and released me in that dream. I need your love…"

"But-but I…I hate you! I don't love you…I can't love you"

"Don't say that! You are the only girl I ever wanted and…"

He looked deep into her eyes with those brown eyes…those wonderful eyes she had fallen in love with. God, how much he looked like Yoh!

"Hao, I…"

"I understand, Tamao. If I don't have your love, I have nothing. I'll just have to kill the others and then die. Maybe I'll find my peace. And I'll get the Great Spirit in 2500"

"Wait! I don't want you to die!"

"My life depends on you. But there is someone else in your heart. Actually, it's more than just one person. You almost stopped loving Yoh, because you know he'll never betray Anna, especially now when she's pregnant. And there's Lyserg, whom you respect very much. He already loves you; I could see it in his eyes. The other one saw it too. Ren, isn't it? Yes, it's him. He has a crush on you too, although he's ashamed to admit it. He's jealous of Lyserg…so, who's it gonna be? Yoh, Lyserg, Ren or me? What a pentagon of love!"

"Please, don't kill them…" she whispered.

"How can I not? If I want to live, I have to eliminate the competition!"

"No, you don't have to. I'll stay with you"

"Good. I'll let them live"

"You looked almost like Yoh when you talked about love earlier. I think maybe I can actually…"

"I need proof. I'm taking a high risk with you"

"Proof? What sort of proof?"

"A kiss"

Tamao came closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not this kind of kiss. A real one"

She blushed. She had never kissed anyone like Hao asked her before. Would she give her first kiss to Hao? If that meant saving their lives, yes. Although she wanted her first kiss to be with someone special, someone whom she loved and loved her back.

She placed a hand on the neck and the other on his chest and gently approached her face to his, closing her eyes little by little, while he did the same thing. She felt a shiver running down her spine while their lips slowly touched. He placed his hands on her waist and squeezed her body. She broke the kiss abruptly.

"Hao…you're…suffocating me" she could barely say

"I'll never let you go. After such a kiss, I never want to let you go"

"Just a little bit….more loose"

He let her go and she fell on the ground, catching her breath.

"Wow…that was sooo sweet and it felt good…I want more…" he said

"You won't get any more if you squeeze me to death" she responded a little mad, trying to hide how much she had liked the contact.

"Sorry. It's just…I never kissed anyone before and, in all my lives and I didn't really know how to do it"

"You haven't received affection…no wonder you are like you are"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're extremely violent, killing everyone that doesn't agree with you. You try to be strong by yourself. You try to be the intangible tough guy that shows no emotion, is hard to impress and very calm. To be honest, your calm is scaring me"

"What's wrong about being calm?"

"It's not right to keep your feelings inside. You must exteriorize yourself, get rid of the frustrations and negative feelings. If you'll keep them inside, you'll end up by exploding. It's not good"

"And how do I…exteriorize?"

"Talk to me, tell me everything that's been bothering you. Speak openly. Be honest. You will feel much better"

"Speak openly? No. That's the last thing I'll ever do. It's a sign of weakness"

"No, it's not. You said you love me. A relationship is based on honesty, trust and communication. And you don't trust me"

"I don't know you"

"I want to go back" she announced, getting up. "I can't and I don't want to continue this any more"

"You can't leave this forest without my help"

"You're wrong! I'm strong enough to find my way out of here"

"Sit down, Tamao. Don't make me stop you"

"I'd like to see you try! Your life is connected to mine, you said so yourself. You also said you love me, but you don't. You need my love to stay alive. The spell says I have to love you, and since I don't, you'll go back to that fountain. You're just a shadow, a memory, nothing more. There's nothing human inside you, nothing to love. I can't love an image!"


	6. Tamao's power

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. I want to own Hao, though. Argh, I wrote this 5 years ago…so please pardon the foolishness.

Chapter 6: Tamao's power

"You love Yoh, why can't you love me too? What does that weakling have that I don't?"

"A heart"

"I have a heart as well"

"And instead of using it to experience the only thing that life's worth living for, love, you take people's lives just like that.

You don't care how much pain you cause. Your heart is like nonexistent. It's only meant to distribute blood into your body. A machine, nothing more"

"People hate me"

"Because you hate them too"

"They rejected me. I must and I will destroy all humans"

"I have nothing else to say. You're a lost cause. Goodbye, Hao!"

She turned around and moved her foot to go, but he caught her arm.

"You're not going anywhere"

Tamao looked up and sighed.

"You have three seconds to let go"

"Or what? You'll scream? No one can hear you here!"

"I don't have to scream. I know I can hurt you"

She closed her eyes, concentrating, then opened them and threw a sharp look towards his chest,

Hao felt the strange sting as earlier, only it was much more painful.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

He fell on his knees, not being able to resist the pain.

"You heart seems to be connected to my emotions, which gives me power over you. This time, you can't protect yourself"

"Please…stop…please!"

"Why? You should feel the pain you caused everyone else. This should give you an idea…"

She closed her fist. Hao couldn't take this anymore.

"Tamao, please…stop this…stop…"

He could barely breathe and a few wounds opened on his arms.

She stopped right when he lost consciousness.

"Oh my God, I didn't know it was so strong…" she whispered.

She laid him on the grass, on his back and tried to heal him somehow. But although she tried to think good things about him, his health wasn't improving.

She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and went to a river near the place where she and Hao stood.

She soaked it in the water and then returned to him. She cleaned his wounds as much as she could. She built a fire and took him close to it, to get warm. She leaned her back against an old tree and took his head in her lap. She leaned in and checked again his pulse and his breathing. They seemed normal. It looked like she had stopped just in time.

Asleep, he looked even more like Yoh. He looked normal.

Without noticing it, she started caressing his head. She was thinking of what he had said earlier. She tried to imagine how things would have been if he stood with the Asakuras, if he was normal, just like Yoh. Maybe she would be his fiancée; if Hao would have been good like Yoh, they would be so happy…no crimes, no problems…

Hao released a small moan and opened his eyes. She was staring at a distant point in front of her, lost in her thoughts, so she didn't notice his change. Her hand kept caressing him slowly, somehow automatically, but still, in a way that he liked so much…it was an unknown feeling, as if a very pleasant warmth filled his entire body…as if someone finally loved him.

She turned her gaze upon him and saw that he had waken up.

"Tamao"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to teach you a lesson, but I hurt you more than I intended. I can't control this thing…"

He tried to get up, but she gently pushed him back.

"Don't do it, Hao. You're hurt very badly and it could get worse"

"Why?"

"You have wounds all over your body, I think"

"Why did you stay with me?"

"I couldn't leave you. I just couldn't. I know you are the enemy, I know you would kill me if you could, but I couldn't leave you. Although I shouldn't, I care about you"

"You care about…me?"

"Yes. Nothing changes the fact that you are his brother. I wanted to hurt you because you were annoying me, but now I regret it. There's no pleasure in torturing someone"

"You're the strong one, now. I'm lost, I'm weak…Anyone could kill me now. I should have stayed dead. There's no point in living like this. Leave, Tamao. It's an illusion, you'll never love me"

"And you? What will happen to you?"

"I will die and my soul will return into the Fountain of Doom to be tortured for eternity. I deserve it"

He looked in another side, waiting for her to get up and walk away, but she didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Return to Lyserg and tell them I'm dead and I'll never bother them again!" he yelled

Tears fell out of her eyes, on her cheeks and one fell on his face. A warm tear, much more different that the others.

"Tamao…you're crying…for me?"

She smiled sadly.

"Why, do you think it's impossible?"

"Go, please…"

"No, I'll stay here with you"

She kissed him again, without knowing why she was doing it. He responded, abandoning to the new feeling he was experiencing, a hunger and a pain at the same time, an electric shock and a sweet sensation at the same time.

An hour later, when the night came, they were still together. Hao had recovered completely, but she was tired.

She fell asleep in his arms, her head leaned against his bare chest.

The night was cold, but not for them. Hao's heart was burning and he couldn't explain why. Tamao felt safe with him, and she wasn't afraid of him for the first time in her life. Because she knew he still had a heart.


	7. Looking for her

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. I want to own Hao, though. Argh, I wrote this 5 years ago…so please pardon the foolishness.

Looking for her

During the while, Lyserg was trying to locate Tamao, but he couldn't sense her furioku or Hao's, which made him think.

Of course, Hao could have thought about this and take contra measures. He wouldn't give up his life so easily.

Ren was furious. All their plans depended on Lyserg.

After other few tries, they gave up and went to search on their own.

They made up two teams: Yoh+Lyserg and Horo+Ren.

They searched all day, hoping that she was all right. Lyserg suffered the most.

"I refuse to lose another person I love to Hao" he said, not realizing he was speaking his thoughts loud.

"You love her?" Yoh asked. "I didn't know that. When did it happen?"

"It's not your fault that you're too blind to see it, Asakura" Ren said. "And you're not the only one who loves her, Lyserg"

"You have feelings for her too, Ren? Since when?"

Ren smacked Yoh.

"Shut up, Yoh. It's only making us feel worse"

"And I still can't do it!" Lyserg complained.

"Don't blame yourself. We'll have a better chance tomorrow. Go to bed" Anna said. "I think Tamao realized it by now. She's not stupid. This, she's the one controlling Hao. He made a big mistake"

"What if she falls in love with him?" Lyserg asked her. "If she does, he will gain his full powers and she will lose her power over him"

"Tamao will never love Hao. She knows what he's capable of" Anna stated.

"But what if she does? What if she tries to picture Yoh instead of Hao and ends up by falling in love with him?" Lyserg asked desperately

"This doesn't make any sense" Horo mumbled

"Yes. She must love Hao, not Yoh. I think this is painful for her" said Ren

"And she will seek consolation in Hao's arms" said Horo, regretting this a second later when he got hit from two different sides: Ren and Lyserg. Two bumps appeared. Yoh laughed.

"It's late. Go to bed, now!" ordered the Itako. "We'll find him tomorrow"

"And we'll make her choose, right?"

"I agree. But we still have to find her and defeat Hao first"

Hao woke up slowly, feeling something — or someone resting against his shoulder. Tamao still slept profoundly. Thinking about the day before, he smiled. They had talked all day after she took care of him, enjoying each other's company.

He had told her everything that was bothering him, what he saw and learned in his other lives, how he made his team, how much he missed staying with them, talking to Opacho…

Tamao had also told him things about her life, about Yoh and Anna, about her dreams…

They knew each other very well now and Hao thought that a miracle happened. Maybe, he still had a good chance to live. She could have left his alone, but she didn't. She knew he was weak, and instead of deserting him or killing him, she helped him.

Was this love?

He stood up, careful not to wake her and walked a few steps. He was powerful again, thanks to her.

What a girl! He would have never thought she was so worthy a few years before, during the Tournament.

"Mmm…"

Tamao opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Hao"

He approached to her and kissed her softly.

"Come, I'll take you to Lyserg's place"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. They must be worried about you"

"You don't need me anymore?"

"I couldn't force you to live in a forest forever. And besides, I'm sure you miss them too"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um…sure!"

"Do you like England?"

Hao laughed.

"Not really. It's too cold for me here, and the weather's bad"

"I think that, too" said Tamao blushing. I like Japan better"

He snapped his fingers and the Spirit of Fire appeared. Hao gently pulled her up by the hand.

"Come"

Soon, they were flying above the great city. It was a cold morning and Tamao was shaking. Hao took her closer to him and embraced her to keep her warm. She was doing everything she could not to look down, although the view was great.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked her after a while

"A little bit…"

"You can look down if you want, don't worry. You won't fall because I'll hold you here"

"Oh, OK!"

She looked down at all the monuments she could see.

"Wow, isn't that…?"

"Big Ben. I believe this clock inspired Lyserg to create one of his attacks"

"Yes. It's big"

They soon arrived at the gates of Lyserg's residence. She descended, helped by him, of course.

"So, it's goodbye?"

"For now. But we'll see each other soon. I have some things to do, and then I'll return for you. Thanks for everything"

"Bye"

He flew away and she headed towards the door, not knowing what to tell them. She felt like she had betrayed them. Now, she knew that she loved Hao, and he knew it too. He didn't need her anymore. But did he love her too? Everything was possible.

A maid opened the door and she climbed the stairs at the first floor; a door opened on her right.

"Tamao!"

DeeDee: Ok, I know, I was a little bit evil, but...

Mariko: That was really evil, how could you end the chapter here?

DeeDee: Well, um...

Mariko: Well, um what?

DeeDee: I'll write a chapter soon...?

Mariko: ;)


	8. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. I want to own Hao, though. Argh, I wrote this 5 years ago…so please pardon the foolishness.

Chapter 8 - Prelude

A maid opened the door and she climbed the stairs at the first floor; a door opened on her right.

"Tamao!"

Lyserg literally jumped, took her into his arms and spun her like this for a few seconds.

"What happened to you? What did he do to you? How did you escape?"

A lot of questions that she couldn't answer.

"Lyserg-kun, I can't do this right now. I'd like to have a shower first; I spent the night in a forest"

"All right"

So she left. He woke the others and told them the good news.

When Tamao returned, they were all waiting for her in the hall.

"What happened? Tell us everything!" Horo started

"Uh…um…I don't know if I should…I'm sure you'll all hate me afterwards…"

"We can't hate you no matter what" Yoh assured her

"All right. First, I kinda insulted him, so I got slapped and then he seemed to regret it and…well, he was nice and…"

"He WHAT? He slapped you? I'll rip his head off! Grr!" Ren yelled

"Stay in line! I'll kill him first!" Lyserg told him.

"Then he sort of blackmailed me, like if I don't fall in love with him, he'll kill the rest of you, so I had to kiss him…"

She was blushing and she felt really embarrassed while Ren and Lyserg were startled, and Horo made as sign as if he was puking.

Anna glared at him.

"Just woke up from the dead and his hormones went crazy already!" Horo tried a joke, getting hit from both directions at the same time by two fists.

"Then, he said his life depended on me and I…"

"You what?"

"I tried to explain that I'll never actually love him, and then I remembered how bad he felt when I said I hated him and I realized I was doing it to him. So, it was easy to start the anger switch…"

"Good"

"Why didn't you tell me about the spell, Anna? I know Lyserg knew about this. So how come I…?"

Anna interrupted her before she could finish the sentence.

"Because only a few persons knew about it"

Tamao lowered her head, thinking. She walked towards the window and looked outside.

"I unleashed the power to hurt him, it was like…I wanted to teach him a lesson, but I exaggerated and I almost killed him"

"And you returned to us, right?" Ren asked her

"Not exactly. I was feeling so bad for doing this; I mean the pain was so great that even a few wounds appeared on his arms. I felt sorry for him so I stayed there to take care of him. In the end, he woke up. He told me to go because his life is over and he'll return to that fountain to be tortured for eternity and then…"

"…you left" Lyserg said

"No. I didn't want him to die and…all of a sudden, I think I started to see him differently…he was kind and nice, like Yoh…only he looked much more mature, and he had so many mixed up feelings! We talked until the night came and we slept there, into the forest. When I woke up, he offered to take me back. He said he has something to take care of, and…"

"And?"

"He will return for me"

"What does this mean?" Ren asked

"It means he loves her" Horo stated, regretting this the minute he felt Ren's Guan Dao pointed at his neck.

"DON'T say anything like this again. Aren't you tired of getting smacked all the time, anyway?"

"Gomen, gomen, I'll keep my mouth shut"

"Tamao, what happened to you?" Lyserg asked her, coming closer to her

"I don't know, maybe I did fell in love with him…"

Just then, the phone rang. Lyserg ran to answer.

"…Lyserg, is that you?"

"Jeanne? Talk louder, I can't hear you!"

"It's HIM. He's got us…he killed all the others…"

"Wait! Who?"

"Hao…aaargh!"

Lyserg dropped the phone on the floor and the others hurried towards him.

"What happened?"

"It was Jeanne. They're dead now. All the X-laws"

"I'm…I'm very sorry" said Tamao. "I'll go"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I've done enough. I never wanted this to happen. But I'm responsible for him and his actions. I have to do something"

She ran out the corridor and outside the house crying. She couldn't believe it; her beautiful vacation had turned into a nightmare.

"Tamao! Tamao! TAMAO!"

He caught her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Tamao, don't leave! It's not your fault that he fooled you"

"If only I wasn't so stupid and always falling in love with Mr. Wrong…"

"Shhh! Don't say that, my dear!"

'My dear? What does he mean?' she thought while staring into his eyes. 'Oh my God, does he…'

"I don't care what you did yesterday, you were in danger and you had to stay alive. Hao is evil and he'll always be like this"

"I'm ashamed of myself"

"Don't be. We all make mistakes. I made one…" he said while playing with a lock of her hair "I hid my feelings for too long. I love you, Tamao"

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything right now. Think about it"

"I will"

She turned around to go, but he still didn't release her hand.

"Why…"

"To help you decide"

He leaned in and kissed her — a long, sweet and passionate kiss. Hao's kisses were astonishing, but Lyserg's was warm, wonderful, because he loved her.

Did she love him too?

"Oh, there comes Ren" Lyserg said with a smirk and left.

Tamao waited for him because she knew he wanted to talk to her.

"What is it, Ren?"

"I came to see if you're all right"

"I'm a bit confused, but ok I guess…"

"I…I wanted to tell you something…"

"I know what you want to say"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's been said to me at least two times the last 24 hours"

"Hao…and Lyserg?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"I…"

"I'd like to go out with you sometimes"

"Hao will be here soon. His "thing" were the X-laws"

"You're right, he will be here. Then what?"

"Either I go with him and that's the end, or we fight against him. I think he's much more powerful now than he was the last time"


	9. The choice

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. I want to own Hao, though. Argh, I wrote this 5 years ago…so please pardon the foolishness.

Chapter 9 – The choice

Chapter 9: The choice

Ren looked at her. Tamao seriously regretted what she had done. But was this enough to destroy their enemy?

"Can you kill him?"

"I couldn't kill! And besides, I think I lost my power over him"

"But…"

"But nothing. I can't risk your lives in this one. I'll just…go with him and that's it"

"How about your life?"

"It won't be a problem. My life will be the last thing you should worry about."

"Why?"

"Because you're a rival for him, and…he eliminates rivals. So you should worry about your life"

"I want you to be safe"

He embraced her. Lyserg was watching this from the distance full of nerves. How did Ren dare to embrace her? He approached to them, trying not to look jealous, although you had to be blind not to see it.

Just to tense thing up more, Hao appeared with his Spirit of Fire.

"So, are you ready, Tamao?"

"Murderer!" Lyserg shouted. "You killed the X-laws!"

"And they killed my teammates, so we're even. Come, Tamao!"

"No"

"What?"

"You heard her, she's not coming with you!" Ren said

"She doesn't love you" Lyserg added.

"The question is who does she love?" Hao asked, and then they all threw her an impatient look. Tamao lowered her head.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know"

"Oh well, then we should simplify your choice" Hao stated with a calm voice. "Spirit of Fire, kill them!"

"NO!"

Tamao ran in front of Ren and the Spirit of Fire stopped his attack inches away from her face.

"So, he is your choice?" Hao asked sadly.

"I heard you thinking that you'll kill him first" she said calmly

"What?"

"I seem to have this power…I guess you transferred some of your powers to me without knowing it. So, I'm curious…"

"About what?"

"Exactly how much of your power I posses…" she answered slowly

"And how are you going to know that?"

"Like this" she said, creating a fire ball. "Spirit of Fire…"

Hao's eyes widened in shock as he felt that the spirit he had never loved or respected changing masters so quickly; this couldn't happen; he was the Omnyojy…he was afraid for his life…

Tamao lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"…kill Hao"

Surprisingly to the other two, the Spirit of Fire obeyed. Hao disappeared in a giant fire ball forever, while Tamao ran away crying; she knew she had to do it, she knew he was evil, she knew he would have killed the others, but she also knew that this crime will haunt her forever; she knew she had lost a part of her heart and her human condition. What human could do such a terrible thing? And who was she to deny his right to live? But he had denied so many people's right to live…

An hour later, Anna and Yoh received an important call from Mikihisa that called them back urgently. Everyone started packing, obviously disturbed. Without Anna and Yoh, Horo and Ren didn't want to stay. Tamao wouldn't speak, but she also packed, thinking that she had to return and take the punishment for her stupidity; she had also sent the Spirit of Fire away, telling him never to return again…

"So, it's goodbye then" Lyserg said smiling sadly.

"Yes, it is. We're sorry that our staying here wasn't happy, and for the Hao part" Anna said "but you were a wonderful host, Lyserg"

"Thank you. You're welcome to visit me anytime"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!" they all waved at each other.

Lyserg sighed and returned to his room, removing the manuscripts of his stories and thinking of what he'd write next. Tamao was leaving…leaving with Ren.

"Tamao, can I have a word with you?" Yoh asked her. "What's troubling you?"

"I killed him, Yoh! I killed Hao!"

"So did I…"

She looked into his brown eyes.

"I felt like killing myself the first days…I realized I somehow missed him. I killed him knowing that he was my brother...did that make me better?"

"You weren't exactly close…and you had so many reasons to kill him…I only had one"

"Protect Ren and Lyserg?"

"Yes"

"You know…in the forest…when he was hurt…he looked so much like you…" she whispered, blushing and feeling tears in her eyes

"You thought about me?"

"In the first moments, yes. But then, it was Hao. A troubled and fearful Hao. I think I felt attracted to him, seeing him so weak and all. I think I still have feeling for you, Yoh"

"I consider it normal; people say you never forget your first love…but I love Anna. The way she is, the way she talks to me…I wouldn't like it otherwise"

"You don't hate me?"

"No! We'll always be friends, Tamao. No matter what, we're friends for life!" Yoh laughed.

"Thanks, Yoh. You're very good to me" she said.

"But…there's one more thing you have to do"

"What?"

"Your choice has simplified. Without me and Hao on your list, there are two more boys"

"Ren or Lyserg? It's hard to choose…"

"Listen to your heart, Tamao. This time you have to listen to your heart"

"It's too hard…"

"Then let's make it simple. Which one of them makes you feel beautiful and special? Which one of them admitted his feelings willingly? Which one of them makes you feel the butterflies in your stomach?"

Tamao stopped in her tracks. They were in front of the plane and Ren looked at her triumphant as she looked at him smiling happily. She knew the answer now. She finally knew what her home was.

"Thank you, Yoh-kun"

Lyserg stayed at his table, unable to focus. He dropped the pencil and took it back up, wrote down on sheets of paper and threw them with the garbage.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"T-Tamao? What are you still doing here?"

She dropped her luggage on the floor.

"Lyserg…you never read to me your detective stories!" she said.

He jumped over his desk and ran to her. She ran to him too and hugged him tightly. Words were no longer needed.

A plane was seen taking off to the sky.

"Are you sure?" he asked still holding her. "Are you sure you want me and not Ren?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my whole life"

She bent down and kissed him.

"I love you, Lyserg. I love you and only you" she whispered between kisses.

"I…I'm the happiest man alive" Lyserg whispered back. He spun her into the air and then they both walked up to his desk.

THE END

I'm sorry, people, but it's over. I hope you all liked it. This is it, the end. Really. It's wonderful to feel that I managed to finish it, although it's kind of sad to realize it's over.

Now, you can send your appreciation with reviews.

Thanks for sticking with me and appreciating me.

DeeDee signs off


End file.
